Trevor: Un alma libre, un amigo fiel
by Silfide
Summary: Trevor siempre se considero así mismo una rana libre. Vivía feliz en su gran hoja de loto, en medio del pequeño estanque, detrás de aquella vieja casucha... Hasta que llegó a manos de Neville. ::Respuesta al reto Crack&Animal del foro Weird Sisters::


_**Desclaimer:** Neville y el nombre de su mascota son de Rowling... Trevor y la historia son míos._

_Este oneshot responde al reto Crack&Animal del foro Weird Sister:_

_El género, personajes, fics a presentar, rating y demás es **libre**. Cada uno sabrá qué quiere escribir. El único requisito es este:_

_**Tiene que ir sobre animales**. Así lo de animals, le va que ni pintado, y casi por lógica sale lo de crack._

**¡Buena Lectura!**

* * *

**El Alma Libre de un Amigo Fiel **

Esta echado sobre una roca, en medio de su terrario. Tomando el sol que entra por la ventana de aquel despacho de profesor.

Se levanta con lentitud de la roca. No porqué sea una rana holgazana y le pese moverse más rápido. No, para nada. Simplemente la carga de los años es muy pesada para un animalito como él. Da unos brinquitos a uno de los costados de su pequeña cárcel, que su dueño llama _hogar_ y mira a través, observando el paisaje que se extiende más allá del jardincito de mandrágoras que se mantiene estático frente a la ventana.

Suelta un suspiro, cerrando los ojos.

Se va lejos, muy lejos de allí: del terrario, del escritorio, de la ventana, del despacho, de las mandrágoras… de su pequeño mundo.

No puede evitar recordar aquellos viejos tiempos. Los buenos tiempos en que era joven y útil para cualquier mocoso en sus primeros años de instrucción mágica. Porque para eso fue entregado y para eso, había venido al mundo: para servir como herramienta a cualquier chiquillo que la magia le corriera por la venas.

**-1-**

Él, era una rana astuta, inteligente y con atributos mágicos –como toda criatura y ser que vive en un mundo mágico- que cualquiera envidiaría. Sabía que su crianza en aquel estanque era para un fin útil y común, como todos los de su especie. Sin embargo, si le hubiesen dado a escoger, él hubiera preferido ser una rana de aventuras, disfrutando de su libertad y conociendo el mundo a su manera. Cosa que las demás ranas no entendían.

Las demás ranas eran aburridas, tontas y burdas: Siempre se la pasaban en la hoja que _les pertenecía, _no se arriesgaban a ir más allá de los lindes del estanque y su único anhelo era ser escogidas por el viejo para cumplir con su misión en la vida. Él no las entendía, ¿Qué recompensa podría obtener de aquello? Nada.

Era feliz en _su_ hoja de loto (y en cualquiera en la que cayera cuando regresaba de sus pequeñas aventuras), en medio del pequeño estanque que estaba en el jardín de atrás de aquella casucha.

Le gustaba retozar de un lado a otro; cruzar la valla al final del jardín y adentrarse en esas zarzas y demás flora desconocida; y de salto en salto, llegar hasta la puerta de los viejos y regresar en una rápida huída a su hoja de loto… ¡Ah, como extrañaba aquello!, ¡Como le divertía aquello!

Sin embargo, todo lo bueno llega a su fin.

Una mañana, el viejo gruñón que vivía en la casucha, en frente del estanque que rodeaba su hoja de loto, lo alejó de su pequeño paraíso para depositarlo en un par de manos pequeñas, sonrosadas y regordetas que lo encarcelaron sin tregua.

-Gracias, tío Algie- pronunció una vocecita con gran entusiasmo

-No es nada, querido. Te lo mereces por demostrar ser digno descendiente de los Longbottom- dijo otra voz más áspera.

-Te lo dije: no era necesario ir a ningún emporio de mascotas para tener una- acotó la voz de una mujer. Seguramente una anciana.

Sintió un jalón en las entrañas que le provocó vértigo. Su pequeña y suave cárcel se movió con rapidez hacia arriba.

Los dedos –que hacían de barrotes- se separaron de a poco y él visualizó unos enormes ojos cafés que le escrutaban con detenimiento.

Tuvo miedo. Había oído hablar de los humanos, incluso se había acercado lo suficiente al viejo, dueño del estanque, para coger unas moscas muertas que éste les tiraba como alimento pero nunca, nunca había estado así de cerca de un humano. No imaginaba que fueran tan grandes y ruidosos.

Quiso saltar, huir. Regresar a su paraíso, su libertad.

Dobló las ancas y saltó; pero no hubo llegado a la mitad de su recorrido, cuando dos dedos le tomaron de la anca derecha, impidiéndole escapar.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde crees que vas, Trevor?-

-¿Trevor?-

-¿No te gusta?-

-Me parece excelente-

_Así que Trevor._

Ese sería el nombre, con el que de ahora en adelante se referirían a él.

**-2-**

Las cosas con Neville –así se llama su dueño- no podían ser peor.

Lo tenía encerrado en una cajita de cristal y le daba de comer cada media hora. No es que no le gustarán esas atenciones pero tenía muchas ganas de tocar de nuevo la tierra firme y darse un chapuzón en el agua fresca, ¿Era mucho desear?

Neville no lo dejaba en paz un día. Lo metía a un hueco de esas cosas de tela que los humanos llaman _pantalones. _Ahí era oscuro y siempre –siempre- había alguna otra cosa que lo acompañaba: a veces era algo chicloso que se le pegaba en su hermoso cuerpo verde; a veces, eran objetos raros que se le atoraban en cualquiera de las cuatro patas y otras veces era una vara larga y dura que le impedía el libre movimiento entre en ese espacio oscuro y reducido.

En cualquier oportunidad que tenía, lograba escaparse. Brincaba tan alto y rápido como sus pequeñas ancas se lo permitían y cuando creía estar lejos, Neville lo alcanzaba y él volvía a su mundo oscuro, pequeño y pegajoso.

Él nunca veía en donde estaba, hasta que asomaba la pequeña cabeza siempre antes de comenzar su huída.

Una vez, había tratado de escapar en un lugar muy grande, con asientos y puertas corredizas y muchísimos niños… gran error.

Trevor se había escondido debajo de uno de esos sillones. Se había quedado quietecito para que, ni siquiera, su respiración lo delatara, pero lo encontraron rápidamente.

-¡Ajá, te encontré!- exclamó una niña de cabellos castaños y enredados. –Toma, aquí tienes-

-Muchas gracias… ¿Cuál dices que es tu nombre?-

-Hermione… Hermione Granger-

-Gracias, Hermione-

Y, de nuevo, regresó junto a Neville.

**-3-**

Con el tiempo –y después de muchos intentos fallidos de escaparse - Trevor comenzó a tenerle cierto aprecio a Neville.

Se esforzaba para que el pequeño mago no metiera la pata en transformaciones y logrará algo decente al convertirlo en una copa de cristal ó en algún otro objeto; procuraba no escabullirse cuando el niño tenía muchos deberes y le ayudaba con su tarea de _Herbología Acuática _dándole pistas, saltando sobre las fotografías de las plantas que Neville debía memorizar. Porque si Trevor sabía de plantas, sin duda era de las acuáticas.

Una noche de luna llena, cuando ese tal Potter y el otro, Weasley habían salido, y los otros dos compañeros de Neville estaban dormidos, le escuchó sollozar.

Trevor saltó de su pequeña casita de cristal y brincó sobre el pecho del muchacho, haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Neville le miró con detenimiento y luego le sonrió.

-Hoy no has decidido escaparte, ¿He?... A veces me gustaría ser Ron o Harry para tener un mejor amigo-

El chico guardó silencio unos segundos, volteó a su mesita de noche. Trevor hizo lo mismo. Ahí estaba la foto de tres personas: un hombre y una mujer sobre un balancín. La mujer cargaba a un bebé humano que era muy parecido a su dueño.

-No me gusta estar solo, ¿Sabías eso?... Espero, de verdad, que nunca decidas huir y esconderte por siempre, Trevor. Hasta ahora, eres el mejor amigo que conozco-

A Trevor le hubiese gustado saber hablar.

**-4-**

Hacía mucho tiempo que Trevor no se escapaba. Pasaba sus días retozando por el cuarto de los muchachos.

Neville ya no lo necesitaba en clases tanto como antes, y eso lo dejaba descansar un poco.

A pesar de todo, vivía como a él le gustaba: retozaba por el cuarto, siempre descubriendo nuevos rincones. Incluso había descubierto un hueco hecho a mordidas –posiblemente de un ratón o rata- que lo llevaba directamente a los jardines, y cuando estaba seguro de que su dueño no lo iba a necesitar se daba a la fuga… pero siempre regresaba.

Una tarde Neville entró acalorado y sonriente. Venía hablando con ese de cabello pelirrojo.

-Las clases del ED son geniales. Tú y Harry son muy buenos conmigo…-

Trevor escuchó atento.

Quiso que Neville le contará a él todas sus aventuras, que le dijera que él también era bueno por ser su amigo… pero Neville lo estaba olvidando y Trevor quiso volver a su estanque para no sentirse tan solo.

**-5-**

Siete años y parece que no conoce a su dueño.

¿Quién iba a pensar que ese chiquillo torpe y solitario, en un principio, estaba ahora tan decidido a luchar para defender sus ideales?

Trevor estaba verdaderamente impresionado.

Neville volvía a llevarlo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y ya no había cosas pegajosas en ellos. Había una extraña moneda que de repente se calentaba y el muchacho sacaba con prisa, su varita –así es como se llamaba la vara larga y dura- tampoco salía de aquel lugar, había también, unas cuerdas delgadas y color carne, y dulces que provocaban efectos secundarios a quiénes los probaban.

Ahora, Trevor, solo salía del bolsillo del chico después de que le golpeaban hasta tirarlo en el suelo o le apuntaban con una varita y lo hacían retorcerse. Trevor también se retorcía, sentía una descarga eléctrica y dolorosa por todas sus membranas. Y cuando salía, era para verificar que su dueño siguiera con vida y se quedaba entre sus manos hasta que retomaba la conciencia.

Y para nada lo dejó _esa noche_. En que todas las criaturas de Hogwarts estuvieron cerca de sus amos ya sea en sus bolsillos o volando en los cielos coloreados de rojo y verde. Trevor estuvo allí, cuando su dueño temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero su voz retumbo en un grito y se abalanzó con _ve-tú-a-saber-qué-o-quién_ para después volver a ser lanzado por los aires, acompañado de _esa _conocida descarga.

-**6-**

El tiempo siguió pasando.

Trevor seguía siendo una mascota incondicional para ese niño de cara redonda y mejillas sonrosada, que ahora se había convertido en hombre.

Ahora, daba su último suspiro.

Ahí, asomado por un costado del terrario, recordando su vida.

Sintió de nuevo el tacto de esas conocidas manos. Ahora más grandes y más ásperas, pero igual de cálidas.

-¿Trevor?-

Un último y débil croar… y luego nada.

-Gracias por todo.

A pesar de todo, Trevor vivió a su manera. Fue una rana de aventuras: ya fuera en un estanque, en el bolsillo pegajoso de un niño, en una habitación, en un hueco que llevara a los jardines, en los mismos jardines o en un terrario... Trevor es, fue y será un alma libre.

* * *

_Uff! Lo terminé. Todo un sábado para idearla, pensarla, redactarla y finalmente colgarla. Haber que les parece. Es la primera vez que escribo algo fuera de mis OTPs. _

_Cualquier duda, comentario, lo que sea... pinchen las letras verdes ;)_


End file.
